topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Garou
|-| Garou= |-| Half Monster Garou= Origins: OnePunch-Man Alias/Aka: Hero Hunter, Human "Monster" Classification: Human Threat level: Demon+, eventually Dragon. Maoh+ as a Monster. Age: 18 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Aura, Precognition (analyzing opponents, can notice even slight movement of his opponent, allowing him to predict next movement of his opponent), Power Mimicry (Can mimic moves after seeing them once), Attack Reflection (Via Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist), Enhanced Senses (Can sense killing intent radiated by others, his "instincts" also allow him to dodge attacks from blindspots), Healing, Resistance to Poison (Was able to countinue fighting for extended period to time even after being impaled with multiple poisoned arrows) and Electricity, Fire (Widtstood Orochi's super high temperature fire blasts) and Psychic (Resisted Psykos' psychic binding with his "fighting spirit"), Adaptation Physical strength: At least City level striking || At least City level striking, higher with Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (above the lower S class heroes), mountain+ level striking when he surpasses his limits vs Superalloy Darkshine (was able to defeat Darkshine who is the physically strongest of the S class), at least continent level in his monster form (lacks exact strength feats but he became a God class threat based on pure strength and should be physically superior to Lord Boros) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City (Effortlessly defeated Magicman, Blue fire and Heavy Tank Loincloth) || City+ or higher, at least continent level potency as Monster Garou, likely higher Durability: At lesst continent, likely higher (scales around Lord Boros) Speed: At least massively hypersonic+ as a human (and in continuous growth depending on the point of the series hes from), at least relativistic+ as a monster, likely higher (Is the character whom has best fared against Saitama in h2h, due to Garou's speed and skill as a fighter he was able to somewhat predict Saitama's casual attacks the moment he started the movement for the attack, thus making it possible for Garou to dodge and even counter. Stated by ONE to have the advantage over Boros in close combat which should make Garou immensely faster than the likes of Geryuganshoop) Intelligence: Very high. He is specially gifted in combat, in which he masters any martial arts style or hand-to-hand combat he practices in pretty much record timeframes (Learned Tank Top Master's fighting style in his very first encounter, was also able to mimic Watchdog Man's fighting pattern after his very first encounter too). He has learn a great variety of different styles this way and is capable of constantly surpassing his own limits making him effectively a combat genius. Stamina: Very High as human, extremely high in monster form. Continously got up and fought Tank Top Master even after getting knocked out multiple times, eventually defeating him. Even though he was already heavily injured in his fight against Watchdog Man, he took down a team of heroes consisting of several Class-A heroes of them being in top 10 while getting shot on his legs and being pierced with several poisoned arrows during said fight; after which he even had a small bout with Genos, and then recieved a thorough trashing from Bang and Bomb. His ability to constantly surpass his own limits if pushed to the edge only boosts his performance further. As a monster he was able to take his arm and face being destroyed and continue fighting, however he did start losing strength after this. Range: Melee Weakness: Standard equipment: None. Keys: Pre-Timeskip || Post-Timeskip Garoumon.jpg|Really hoping this is the design for Monster Garou... Category:Antagonist Category:Rival Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:OnePunch-Man Category:MHS speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga